User blog:Seventh ARB/Tournament: Apocalypse
Apocalypse Alagaesia Eragon and Blodhgram ran through the forests shouting, as they raced each other in leisure. Suddenly the earth began to shake violentlenty; Saphira suddenly flew overhead and grabed the two of them with her claws. She carried them to the edge of the island they were situated and dropped them. Before the two could protest, a flash of red and green came from the western horizon. Eragon's joy knew no bounds when he recognised his visitors, Fiernen and Thorn flew towards them in lightening pace. Arya rode with a proud expression covering her face. Behind her Murgtagh followed patiently, with a worried expression, which had become common since Galbotratrix had made him his servent. Even-though he was overjoyed to see his half-brother, he could not deny that his presence could only mean something grave was going to happen, something he himself could not handle alone. The presence of Arya only further amplified his doubts. As the Dragons landed, Murgtagh quickly jumped over to Eragon and began immediately, "Eragon, listen carefully. For we have a lot to say, but no..." Before he could complete his sentence, there was another earthquake, and this time the world began to shimmer and get more and more blurred with every passing second. Suddenly, the whole world dissapeared in a bright glow and then, completely dissapeared. The elf and the three riders walked ahead with a neverseen before curiosity. They stood on a vast floor of some glowing white marble, which matched the equally white sky. Eragon jumped upon Saphira, looked around and smilled towards his fellows, "Blodhgram, hop on, we have a new world to explore..." Eragon.jpeg|Eragon and Saphira Thorn_and_murtaugh.jpg|Murtagh and Thorn Blodgram.jpg|Blodgram arya_and_firnen_by_bekihall-d5d36bu.jpg|Arya and Firnen Z Universe Gohan sat idly with his father. The world was finaly at rest, no alien attacks, no evil magicians, no idiotic fatty with a carving for turning people into pastries (believe it, it has happened). A few feet next to them, Vegeta went boxing an imagined foe. Piccolo stood beside them, with his ever cautious attitude. Suddenly there was a great earthquake covincing all of them to look around with renewed curiosity. Then there was another shockwave, this time, the world blurred around and dissapeared into a great white expanse, like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.. Vegeta than sneered... "Finaly... after these years of softness" The four than walked towards the unknown... anime-piccolo_00285984.jpg|Piccolo Goku-Super-Saiyan-3-Wallpaper-3-dragonball-z-movie-characters-16255467-1024-768.jpg|Goku Ultimate_Gohan_by_xero1000.jpg|Gohan vegeta_wallpaper_by_impintower.jpg|Vegeta Shiddupen Universe Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi stood shocked... before them stood Itachi Uchiha... The same hero who had died years back, by the hands of his loving brother Sasuke... and it did not look like Impure world reincarnation... he was real, live, not a corpse held by edo tensei... "How?" Naruto asked, preparing himself... it was not wise to befriend the dead... "I do not know myself. But i do know that we have a great project, brace yourself..." And in an sudden earthquake the world dissapeared and all that remained was a vast white expanse... "Genjutsu?" Yamato asked... "No.." Kakashi and Itachi said simultaneously... "How do you know?" Itachi looked towards them with his sharingan... "Who are you asking?" "Right..." Yamato looked around, "i think we need to unravel this mystery once and for all" "Yeah, lets go" Naruto ran ahead with the others in quick pursuit... Naruto.jpg|Naruto 300px-Kakashi9.jpg|Kakashi 4ab624934a_73296101_o2.jpg|Yamato's Wood Release Itachi-Uchiha-uchiha-itachi-lovers-32730370-1024-768.jpg|Itachi Uchiha Assassin's Den Shane took out the new toy, the Animus 5.0. Rebecca stood next to it smilling... "Finnaly..." She switched on the product and installed the data collected from the previous Animus(s), dropped a few samples of Desond's DNA and finaly put in the Apple of Eden, The staff of Eden and the Shroud of Eden... And then in a flash of light, stood before them the most unlikely four men team... Altair , Ezio , Conner, and Desmond... Shaun gapped "all of you died did you not?" Altair walked over to the shroud... " You should not have used this piece" Rebecca "We just wanted Desmond back..." Ezio cut in, "Reviving the dead is against the laws of the creator... and yet you choosed that?" Then suddenly there was a great earthquake and the whole world, including Rebecca and Shaun dissapeared into white blankness... Altair's Hidden Blade.jpg|Altair 640px-Ezio assassinates Carlo.jpg|Ezio desmond_miles_by_largee17-d34l4z4.jpg|Desmond Miles assassins_creed_3_connor_bow-wallpaper-1600x900.jpg|Connor DC Universe Superman flew inside the bat's nest... "Anything new Bruce?" Batman looked at him and said... you would not believe it... Superman walked down and looked at Bruce's computer screen... "No Way..." Beast and the Green Lantern joinned them soon and they got ready... The countdown on the computer screen began... 5 4 3 2 1... The world disappeared in a huge earthquake and all that remained was a white plane... Batman-flight-ending-pic1 1275688813.jpg|Batman Superman.jpg|Superman images (3)2.jpg|Green Lantern Beastboy tv.jpg|Beast Camp Half Blood Jason, Percy, Nico and Annabeth stood back to back against the giant scorpion, which somehow mannaged to enter despite Thalia's tree. Blackjack and Tempest soared over them. Suddenly there was a big earthquake and the scorpion dissapeared. Percy sighed "finally..." Then there was another earthquake and this time everything dissapeared save The demigods, the pegasi and the ventus. Percy looke around "Lets explore..." Percy climbed upon Blackjack, and Jason on Tempest. Nico summoned two skeletal horses, one for Annabeth and one for himself. "By the Olympians" muttered Jason and they rode forward. images (4).jpg|Annabeth Chase 2931413321.jpg|Percy Jackson Jason-Grace-heroes-of-olympus-spoilers-25837869-1024-768.jpg|Jason Grace Nico.jpg|Nico Di Angelo Ben 10 Universe Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Julie stood around their cars. "Ship, did you feel that?" Julie asked her dog/ galvanic mechamorph... Ship grunted... "Quick, backpack mode, now..." Ship put himself into backpack mode and jumped onto julie's back. Suddenly, in a great earthquake, the world dissapeared into vast whiteness.. Ben10UA.jpg|Ben, Gwen and Kevin Eatle_vs._Julie.png|Julie and Ship fused, battling Eatle The Showdown Draws Close... Worlds collide, reality remains but a fragment of imagination... Multiple universes converge as one... and ultimately, only the best will survive... and the most infamous question of all time is answered... WHO IS DEADLIEST?? Battles Upcomming Battles *Green Lantern Vs Blodhgarm *''Kakashi'' Vs Altair *Ben 10 Vs Beast *(Naruto and Kakashi)/ Green Lantern Vs Eragon and Saphira *Batman Vs Desmond Miles *Murtagh and Thorn Vs Goku and Vegeta *Gohan Vs Itachi Uchiha *Yamato Vs Kevin *Qwen Vs Annabeth Chase *Connor Vs Jason Grace *Arya and Fiernen Vs Nico-Di Angelo and Percy Jackson *Julie Vs Piccolo *Ezio Vs Yamato/Kevin *Superman Vs Ben 10 / Beast *Goku Vs Superman / Ben 10 / Beast *... *... First Battle... Green Lantern Vs Blodhgram Prolouge The DC Team heads forward... and Before them, they see a wolf-man highbreed along with three dragons flying over him... Batman looks around... "Somethings not okay..." Blodhgram comes forward with Firnen, Saphira and Thorn close behind him... From over Saphira, Eragon shouts to Blodhgram "Hey, someones comming... Better we check them out..." Blodhgram "Leave it to me..." Meanwhile, Green Lantern speaks to his companions... "Leave this to me..." Battle Suddenly, a green beam of light speed up through the mountains towards his heart… He somehow dodged the ray and it hit the tree behind him, immediately crushing it. Another beam appeared just after that, and this time, with no time to dodge, he simply shouted Letta and the beam slowed down a bit… “That should have stopped the attack, what the hell is this beam?” He thought as he dodged aside this beam. Then again, another such beam came from above his head, leaving even less time to dodge… Though he somehow jumped out of the way, the beam struck his left foot, and fractured his ankle joint… Clouded with the sensation of pain, he somehow managed to whisper Waise heil and the pain subsided, than completely disappeared. He looked up and finally laid his eyes on his opponent… The Green Lantern was flying overhead. He shouted a death spell against him, but it did not work, some kind of green aura protected him… “Who are you and why have you brought us here?” Jordan shouted? “I should be asking you the same…” Blodhgarm shouted back. Than Blodhgarm shouted up in the ancient tongue and took to the sky… Jordan, surprised at his opponent’s flight, did not notice a blue hand coming fast towards his jaw till the attack hit him… temporarily dazed by the attack, the green lantern fell backwards and another kick from Blodhgarm sent him flying in the sky… He landed on the terrace of the Empire State Building… The pain of the crash brought back his sense of reality and this time, he was able to bring up a shield of light as Blodhgarm tried to punch him again. “Not so fast buddy, you are facing Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps” and he tied up his right arm with the light from his ring… Blodhgarm drew up his sword… “You are the third human I have ever drawn my sword against, after Galbotratrix and Eragon” “I am honoured” Jordan threw a punch at Blodhgarm with unexpected speed… He had no time to dodge; just put up his left hand in defense… the punch easily fractured his arms in multiple positions… Hal smiled at his opponent’s cry of anguish… “Give up now and I will not have to let you suffer more pain…” “Like the hell you will…” Blodhgarm shouted as he lifted his sword with his good arm and started attacking Hal fiercely. They were at par with each other, till Hal felt a piercing sensation on his mind, and suddenly memories started floating into his head, confusing him… These memories were not his… A young elf running around in a strange forest… Blodhgarm quickly slashed his sword at Jordan putting a big bruise on his left arm, cutting his ulna bone into two halves… Hal shouted in pain but suddenly he was in a different world again, war in a war, the same elf, now grown up and having blue fur running around in a battle field, killing his opponents fiercely… his side was surely losing the battle, a black huge dragon blowing fire over them, and the elves retreating in fear He again returned to this world with a great blow to his chest with the hilt of Blodhgarm’s sword, cracking a couple of his ribs… Hal then somehow managed to land a blow to his opponent’s chest, but the blow wasn’t strong enough… Blodhgarm smiled, as he prepared to strike a final blow to the green lantern’s neck… breaking into Hal’s mind and sending memories of the first war with Galbotratrix proved to be a perfect distraction… moreover he was able to read his opponent’s attack pattern because of that… Suddenly, his bliss was ended as he felt immense pain in his chest, like a sword going through his lungs all the way through his back… Shoving, he looked down and saw a sword ,of the same green material the beams were made, coming out of Jordan’s ring and stabbing his chest… Blodhgarm fell down, exhausted, beaten up, but his will was not defeated… May his ring break into pieces, he spoke in the ancient language and Hal’s ring broke into pieces… “NO! What have you done?” Blodhgarm, somehow stood up, destroying the ring had taken a lot more energy than he had expected… He could no longer use magic… “Die…” Blodhgarm shouted as he pushed Jordan off the ledge of the building and they both fell down in amazing speeds… Green Lantern tried to fly but could not do so without his ring… At the last moment Blodhgarm whispered Letta and he floated up, as Jordan fell down to the ground below, with all his bones crushed. He was dead… The elf smiled, but within a moment the smile disappeared, the magic had used up too much of his energy… especially because he was too exhausted after destroying the ring… The spell broke, and Blodhgarm was already dead from overuse of magic, even before he hit the ground… Epilogue Superman looked towards the battlefield… There was no mistaking it, both the warriors were dead… And moreover, he expected the other warriors on dragons to be way more skilled than the blue elf… “Time to retreat…” … Eragon opened his eyes in horror… “What happened?” Murtagh asked… “Blodhgarm’s aura disappeared, along with his opponent’s… “ a tear melted down from his eyes… … Kakashi and Yamato looked at Naruto with curiosity, he had suddenly stopped… “What happened?” “Two people just died” Naruto replied, while in sage-mode… “I can no longer sense their Chakra” Itachi appeared towards their left… “Four white hooded and armed warriors, advancing from our left… and three men and a strange green fellow, all with enormous life-forces are advancing from our right… And two men advancing from our back, along with a flying dinosaur… and three dragon-back warriors chasing them… Eight others coming from our front… We are being surrounded… Kakashi Sempai, are you sure we are not in another dimension?” Kakashi showed off his left eye’s Sharingan, then opened up the Mangekyo, “Who are you asking?” Itachi smilled and the four stood back to back, waiting for the ambush… Match Draw Note: to see original battle and weapons/ablities, click here Second Battle Kakashi Hatake Vs Altair Ibn La Ahad... Note: Voting statistics taken from User_blog:Seventh_ARB/Kakashi_Hatake_Vs_Altair_Ibn_La'Ahad with slight change in battle story... Prolouge "So, who is closest Itachi?" Kakashi asked... "We Are" Four hooded warriors appeared from their left... "Who are you?" "We are called the Assassin's" "Come-on, after the Akatsuki, another criminal assosiation is not my idea of fun..." One of the Assassin's came forward... "We are not criminals, everyone, but the templars would know that... "You, the masked one and me, single combat... are you up to the challenge, templar dog..." "I do not know what you are speaking about... but i ain't any dog, nor any coward, i accept..." Battle The Assassin and Shinobi walked ahead as a great city appeared in front of them... Altair sneered... "Cypriot... You are doomed, i know every nook and corner of this city...." Suddenly, the landscape changed and a village appeared to their left and the stood on a tall tree beside the village... "What..." Altair retreated three steps and jumped over the trees to enter the Hidden Leaf village; with Kakashi in quick pursuit. Kakashi threw few kunais at Altair but he dodged them. Suddenly Altair stopped over a terrace of a high building, turned 180 degrees and thrust his short-sword at Kakashi. With his Sharingun, he easily dodged the attack and counter-attacked by using taijutsu. He boxed Altair near his left lung and at the same time kicked hard at his right shin. This caused Altair to loose his balance; and even as he was falling, Kakashi launced his Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death ''on his spine. Altair whinced, but did not appear seriously wounded. He jumped back three feet and pointed his gun at Kakashi. Though Kakashi's Sharingun identify the Hidden Gun assault, he was too slow to dodge it ant the bullet hit his left thumb. Kakashi quickly retreated, jumped over the buildings and hid behind a tank. He took out his father's blade as he did so. Altair openned up his Eagle Sense and searched for Kakashi, "You can run but you cannot hide" He spotted the golden light behind the tank, and jumped over to Kakashi, using his Hidden Gun Again. This time however, Kakashi openned his mangekyo Sharingun and using it, he intercepted the bullets in midair, causing them to disapear in the dimensional rift. Altair is stunned by what he saw, and did not notice Kakashi running towards him, with his father's blade. Kakashi slashed the weapon at Altair, but he noticed in the last second, backing off a feet, barely escaping. The attack was however not fruitless. The sword cut through the Hidden Gun, breaking it apart. Altair then took out his Apple of Eden to help himself gain an upper hand.. But as soon as Altair took out the apple, time seemed to be reversed as he found himself facing Kakashi in the Cypriot again... the village disapeared... "So you broke my genjutsu, enough power in that golden ball of yours....." Kakashi spoke.. stunning Altair. Altair never had faced a more formidable foe, he was lost in his thoughts as Kakashi used the lightning release. Altair dodged the attack but dropped the Apple doing so.. He then drew his longsword and dashed towards Kakashi. Kakashi also drew his Ninjato and engulfed Altair in a sword duel. Both the swordsmen were exceptionaly trainned, but Altair clearly had the upper hand. He struck repeatedly at Kakashi, using his eagle sense to increase his skills tenfold. After a long, but clearly outmatched sparring session, Altair swung his longsword hitting Kakashi near his ribs. Kakashi then used the lightning release again, this time on his sword and swung it at Altair. Altair sidestepped and intercepted the attack with his sword, but Kakashi's ninjutsu empowered sword easily cut off the Sword of Altair, slashing it into two. Kakashi then tried to strike at Altair's neck, but he used the hidden blade to hit Kakashi from under his arm, causing him to drop his sword. Altair then backed off again and threw his throwing kniefs at Kakashi. Though gravely hurt, Kakashi threw back some kunai and shuriken and they precisely struck Altair's kniefs in midair, stopping them... Altair remainned stunned, such accuracy was not believeable...] He than drew his short-sword and ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi repeatedly dodged the attacks from Altair's dagger and hidden blade, subjecting him completely on the deffensive. Suddenly he used his Mangekyo Sharingan to teleport Altair's short sword into the other dimenssion. Altair was taken by surprise and Kakashi used this distraction to launch and attack of his own. He struck Altair's wrist with the lightning blade, fracturing it and at the same time breaking the Hidden Blade. Altair howled in pain... He tried to punch Kakashi on his face, but suddenly recieved a hard kick on his shin, cracking his femur. Altair fell down, defeated. He tried to stand up again but could not... Kakashi knealt down beside him... "Who are you?" The Assassin aked... "I respect your talent, but i have to do this for my fellow shinobi and my student's safety... by thehand of Kakashi Hatake, rest in peace...." He drove his lightning blade through Altair's skull, crushing it.. Epilouge Kakashi stepped back towards his friends... "Its over" Altair's corpse dissapeared seconds after his death, along with the city of Cypriot... Itachi looked around, "You are wrong, Kakashi, its not over, it has just began..." The shinobi looked around... "Right" Naruto said as he entered the sage mode... All the warriors had arrived in the place... The Tournament had just began... '''Winner: Kakashi' Third Battle Beast Vs Ben 10 >>>Battle to be written<<< Category:Blog posts Category:Battles Category:Tournaments Category:Human Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Assassins